


I wasn't expecting that!

by lailah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy doesn't know where these vibrations are coming from and it takes a trip to Jemma before she finds what's really going on!</p><p>Sorry terrible with titles and summaries!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wasn't Expecting That!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persiflage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/gifts).



Daisy wasn’t sure when she first started to feel the small vibrations, but they were there wherever she went. It was like something was stuck to her and she couldn’t get it off. It was really starting to bug her as well, it had been days since she first felt them and it was getting into her head, her whole body even. Making it feel weird and out of sync. 

Other’s had picked up on it, commenting on how Daisy’s mood had changed and she was just ... off. Even Coulson, the man who put up with a lot from her over the last six years, noticed there was something different. They had been curled up one evening in his room, snuggled below the cocooning covers when he broached the subject. The tone of his voice slightly hesitant as he wondered how Daisy would take it; she was always open to feedback, but with her mood being off lately, everyone was a little worried about how Daisy might take something if they caught her wrong; but she had listened and then explained the feeling she had been getting. Like she felt something was off about her and she couldn’t figure it out. 

It took a day and bug for Daisy to finally go and see Jemma - She told the doctor everything from the vibrations to the bug she now had which was making her feel like crap. Jemma had done tests taking blood, measuring her blood pressure and even and urine sample, much to Daisy’s reluctance; but if it figured out what was wrong with her, then she might just do anything. While Jemma was running the tests Daisy had the time to think about the different things it might be. No one at the base had gotten sick, only her, and at the minute she was the only inhuman on base. Lincoln has gone his own way a couple of years ago, only showing his face when he or SHIELD needed something and Joey and Elena were living their own lives in a whole other country. So maybe it was an Inhuman bug? It wouldn’t have surprised her, she hadn’t really gotten sick in a long time, no doubt to her unique geno not being all that compatible with human bugs.

Daisy waited for a long while, she had curled up and fallen asleep on Jemma’s medical bench after only thirty minutes of waiting, her body feel zapped of energy and it wasn’t until the young doctor was shaking her shoulder that she woke. When she saw the look on Jemma’s face she knew something was wrong, her brow was pinched and there was a slight frown to her lips, but also a smile. It was odd how it worked. Daisy’s stomach instantly fell, she thought the worse and figured Jemma was about to tell she was dying or something - though she hoped her friend wouldn’t be smiling because of that. She really could have done with Phil here with her at this point. He was her rock and made her feel safe no matter what, which was kind of ironic since she could tear countries apart with her powers. 

“Daisy, I’m not sure if expecting this, but -  but you’re pregnant.” Those were Jemma’s words exactly, and they froze Daisy to the spot. When she finally got her bearings about her, she tried telling the doctor she was wrong that she was on the shot and therefore couldn’t get pregnant, but as Jemma explained Daisy learned that nothing could be 100% reliable; and Daisy was now apart of the small percentage which fell pregnant while on the thing. 

Jemma had given Daisy some space after that, it had fallen quiet between them and Daisy had barely registered Jemma’s quiet words of ‘I’ll just be outside’. She sat for what felt like hours, playing over the thought of being a mother. Could she be a mother? She wasn’t really sure what a mother was supposed to be like. She had been raised in the system and there wasn’t very many mother figures there. Then there was Phil, how was he going to react? Would he hate her, would he tell her that he wanted nothing to do with? This certain topic had never be broached, not once. They were both happy with how things were and it wasn’t like Daisy was in any rush to have children, ever; and Phil, well she wasn’t sure. He had never openly said he had wanted a child with anyone, let alone her. 

There was so much bouncing against the falls inside Daisy’s head, she wanted to escape and be free but the small vibrations were there again. They hadn’t really left, but Daisy had been so focused on everything else she forgot about them. Gently she laid her hands across her still flat stomach and sat quietly feeling the gentle pulses under the finger tips. That was her child, Coulson’s child she carried and she didn’t have a clue on what she was going to do.


	2. I don't think he was expecting that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy faces the truth and breaks the news to Phil!

When Daisy had left Jemma she had asked her friend to not say anything, she wanted, needed the doctor not to say anything while she figured out what she was going to do. She had wandered more or less aimlessly from Jemma’s quarters through the base; she hadn’t run into anyone until she came to the gym where she found Bobbi and Hunter sparring. When the pair got at it they could be pretty brutal, one of the reasons Daisy liked to spar with them as they didn’t hold back and really pushed her to her limits. They had looked up when she came in, smiles on their faces and calling out to her.

“Fancy a round?” Hunter called out waving a hand towards the ring. They liked to spar between the three of them, making things more interesting. Two on one was a good way of preparing you for the field. Daisy had gone to say yes, her mouth opening with a smile and and then she remembered, her hand falling downwards to her abdomen.

“I - I can’t.” She answered quietly with a shake of her head, which resulted in frowns from the two in the ring. “Sorry.” Daisy hastily departed from the gym, in search of somewhere quiet. She needed the space and time to think. Learning that she was pregnant had thrown her more out of sync than thinking she was just plain old ill, maybe dying. See, dying was something Daisy could accept, it happened, everyone at some point died whether it was from natural causes or at the hand of another - Daisy wasn’t sure how she was going to go, but she knew it would be one or the other, simple as. However, being pregnant wasn’t something which happened to everyone and you could use precautions to stop you from getting pregnant, when they worked that was. This should have been something Daisy had complete control over, but it was turning more and more into a mess as she walked along the hallways.

She entered her’s and Phil’s quarters silently thankful he wasn’t there and she would have the space to herself. She stood there looking around their room, trying to imagine it full of baby clutter. A crib and changing table, clothes, bottles and nappies; then everything else a small human needs to live. She could see it, she could see where they would put the crib next to the bed, likely on Daisy’s side so she could get up to the baby in the night; and they would have the changing table in the corner by the window as there was such a pretty view looking out in the country with barely another building to be seen. Then baby clothes and everything else would just fit, they would find the space and it would work, it always worked. Or at least she hoped it would this time.

Daisy moved silently through their room shedding her clothes as she went, she felt cold like there was ice in her bones which she just couldn’t shake. She stepped into their bathroom and turned the shower on, whacking the heat up on full and then climbing in. Only she slide to the floor and let the water run over her body as she sat tucked into herself, her chin resting on her knees. Tears slid down her cheeks mixing with the water and vanishing from sight like they had never been there. She wouldn’t be able to deal with the child she carried like she did with her tears, that wasn't something she could just wash away.

What got to Daisy more than anything was that feeling of helplessness, she could never remember the feeling. She had always been strong and able to look after herself even in the foster homes, yet the knowledge of knowing there was another human being inside of her made her feel more fragile than ever. She wasn’t sure what she could and could not do, she guessed she wouldn’t be able to go out on missions anymore, the risks outweighed everything by a long shot. Would she even be able to spar any more? She had wanted too, when Hunter had asked earlier she had wanted to say yes and work her frustration out, but what if they hit her wrong? Or she fell, or, or, or. There was so many things which would, could, should lead to her losing the baby and it was those thoughts that terrified her more than finding out she was pregnant in the first place.

It more like a sudden realization that that she was happy amount being pregnant than a gradual process like most would believe. Like all her thoughts slotted together to make the picture of her, Coulson and their child stood together - happy. She loved Phil more than anything, they had come together in a bit of a mess, which could have been a slight understatement, but they had sorted it out. They had been together a year before they told everyone else, only to be told they had all figured it out ages ago. They had been creating a life for themselves. Locating Inhumans and giving them the chance to be apart of something bigger, they protected them from Hydra and gave them purpose if they wanted it - or just let them live their lives in peace. Daisy couldn’t ever imagine herself not doing it, and while on the subject of Inhumans and powers, would her child have them just like her? There was so many questions, they kept coming one after the other.

That though only made the tears come harder because she wanted this, but she didn’t know what Phil would want, or the life they would have after he knew or their child was born. She knew she would need to tell him, he had right to know; but Daisy wanted to shield her heart from whatever might come back at her. If he rejected her or blamed or something which meant they would be over, it would break her. Daisy had come to know that while it might seem needy and over the top, she couldn’t have a life without Coulson in it. The last six years had been the best of her life, she had felt loved and wanted, and knowing that there was someone always there waiting for you, was a heady feeling she never wanted to lose.

Daisy’s skin soon started to prune and just as she was starting to consider getting out the door opened and she could hear Phil calling out to her. Again her body went stiff and there was a look of panic in her eyes, she knew he would come through and find her like this. Curled up at the floor of the shower, eyes red and puffy from crying and her voice hoarse from the sobs. She also knew she would never get away until she told him what was up. Accepting the fate she had she pushed to her feet, turned the water off and grabbed a large fluffy towel from the rack just as the door was opening.

There was the man she loved, stood in the door jam, jeans and faded shirt with a look of concern on his features. She could feel his gaze skirting over her, taking in the scene, what she looked like and all the possibilities which might be wrong.

“Everything okay?” He asked quietly not moving from his spot in the door. “I ran into Hunter and Bobbi on the way back and they said you turned down sparring with them?” That made the corners of her lips curl into a smile, it was like he just knew there _had_ to be something wrong if she was turning down sparring sessions. She looked up at him and she knew from the look on his face he suddenly got the full look of her and what she must have been like. Daisy avoided the mirror knowing what she would see anyway. She turned towards him and his solid form, moving the few steps between her and him so she could wrap herself around him; taking a few minutes to soak in his warmth, his smell and the confidence which was with him wherever he went, something she needed a little off right about now. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her, even though she was dripping from the shower. She could feel the slight roughness of his palms skating over her back and holding her firmly to him.

“What’s going on?” He broke the silence after a few minutes, she could feel from the way he shifted against her and his vibrations which radiated from his body that he had been itching to ask her sooner, but was trying to give her some time.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” She answered, her mouth muffled against the fabric of his shirt. She wanted to stay wrapped around him forever, her safe little space she knew no one could break - or that she hoped. Though eventually she pulled away and after a quick look at the frown creasing her lovers face she stepped around him and headed back into their room looking for something to change into. She found a sweater, Phil’s and a pair of baggy sweat pants, her own and pulled them on. Hastily ruffling the towel through her hair, catching the beading water running down her neck before throwing it towards the hamper in the corner of the room.

In the time she had been changing Coulson had come into the room and was watching her nervously, she could tell from his energy. It was fast and shaky and all over the place, so not even Daisy could fully focus on it without it making her feel ill.

“You’re keeping me in suspense here.” He murmured dryly, but she could hear the catch in his voice, betraying the cool exterior he was trying to air. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, Daisy wrung her fingers together, picking at the sides of her nails and keeping her gaze down. She was trying to find the words, put them into a sentence and come up with something half decent. Phil joined her and rested his hand over hers, settling her movements and her mind.

“I didn’t plan for this or make it happen, I promise it’s as much as a surprise for me as it will be you.” She said quickly catching her breath when she finished. She looked up, catching his gaze and watching his reaction, her body already tuned into his from years of being at his side, but she was waiting to gage his true feelings to the subject and not the ones he tried making her see.

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the comments and support on the first chapter it really means a lot! I've fallen in love with Daisy and Phil and it's the first FanFiction I've been able to write in a while so I'm making the most of my muse :)
> 
> Comment, Like etc - Feedback is awesome!


	3. He wasn't expecting that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t plan for this or make it happen, I promise it’s as much as a surprise for me as it will be you.” She said quickly catching her breath when she finished. She looked up, catching his gaze and watching his reaction, her body already tuned into his from years of being at his side, but she was waiting to gage his true feeling to the subject and not the ones he tried making her see. 
> 
> “I’m pregnant.”
> 
> ******  
> He Wasn't Expecting that ... continued ...

This day was turning out to be one of those days where everything, or at least certain points of the day, moved in slow motion. When Daisy had let the words of her being pregnant slip from her lips, not hours after hearing them herself. It honestly felt like hours had passed and Phil’s expression didn’t really change from the eye widening, jaw slack one which took over when she had said the words.

She sat there, her hands folded into her lap, Phil’s hand had pulled from hers when she told him the news, and the icy feeling was slowly slipping it’s way back through her bones. The feeling that this was going to go bad was eating at her and she could feel herself shutting down and getting herself mentally ready for the news which was going to break her heart - He didn’t want her. 

Daisy had tried to focus in on his vibrations especially since his face was so static, though more expressive than she had given him credit for, beforehand. They were up and down, all over place, but then that was not a surprise. It wasn’t everyday you were told you were going be a father. She could feel his heart fluttering fast inside his chest, making the rest of him shake almost. She had wanted to focus on it more, try and use it to figure out his feelings before he spoke to confirm her fears; but two things stopped her. The first being that she hated to focus in depth on someone’s vibrations as she saw it as an invasion of their privacy and promised all of them, including Coulson that she wouldn’t do it unless specifically ask. The other being, focusing too hard did make her stomach churn and if this was going to be a recurring thing, things were certainly going to get interesting 

“Phil?” She murmured her voice barely raised but it sounded deafening in the quiet around them. Daisy had also come to an easy compromise over the years to what she called him, either Phil or Coulson; she still swung quite frequently towards Coulson especially when they were in the field, or in any professional setting. She tended to save Phil for the more ... unprofessional setting, their bedroom as example one. She tried reaching out with a hand to touch his, but it was like an electric shock passed through her to him and he yanked his hand away quicker than she could comprehend. That hurt, like a small piece of her broke away and she wanted to cry again. 

When she looked up and caught his gaze she could see that he was seeing the look on her face, the one where she must have looked like a wounded puppy who had just been kicked. 

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He gasped, his real hand coming up to rubbed hastily across his furrowed brow. Like he was trying to move his thoughts around his mind, moving then into a sequence where this hadn’t happened or it made sense; Daisy wasn’t sure of which. “This is a lot to take in ... are you sure?” He asked staring back at her, his eyes flicking from her own to her flat abdomen. Daisy, feeling suddenly protective of the fetus inside of her land her hand over her stomach as if to hide it from the man in front of her. She knew that Coulson would never intentionally hurt her, it wasn’t in him to do so, but he was led strongly by his emotions and sometimes those emotions ran free with no restraint and they could hurt people whether he wanted them too or not. 

“Yes, I saw Jemma, she did some tests.” Daisy answered more firmly, her voice finding a backbone since the first time she told him that was pregnant. She hated that he had this effect on her, that she didn’t know if she would be happy again he was to talk away. She was a strong woman, with literal earth shaking powers. She had been strong all her life, was bright and had become everything she might ever want to be, even if in the beginning she had been naive.

“Jemma knows?” Daisy couldn’t figure out the meaning behind his words, was it bad thing their friend knew? Did he not trust her like Daisy had done when she left her earlier that day.

“I asked her not to say anything, she wouldn’t anyway.” Daisy answered defensively, feeling the need to stick up for her friend who had been by her side for a long time now.

“I know she wouldn’t ... It’s just ... this is ... how?” Phil finally got the question he was looking to ask after stumbling over his words. He had risen from the bed and was passing beside Daisy, her eyes following his moves back and forth. She wished he would just sit and talk.

“I asked the same thing, she said it can happen sometimes.” Daisy shrugged, she had gone over it a lot in her head since learning that this shot wasn’t completely as reliable as she once thought, it was kind of false advertising to make it seem like the damn thing was all singing all dancing, you won’t get pregnant when using this, shot. “I know this is big, I get it, I really do. So I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me ... us.” It felt like there was a lump in her throat as she spoke the words, like she was having to force each word past it before it left her lips. 

She was giving him the chance to run if he really wanted too. She hoped he wouldn’t, she wasn’t sure if she could do it alone; but she would, if she had no other choice because she wasn’t going to abort or give the child she carried up for a adoption. Daisy knew what it felt like to be in a place where you knew that you weren’t wanted. She didn’t want her child to have that, so she knew more than any feeling or vibration in her body that she would raise this child herself - even if it meant giving up everything she had worked for in SHIELD. 

“What? No!” Phil exclaimed suddenly pushing away from his pacing and almost launching himself back towards their bed. “Jesus no, it’s just a lot to take it.” He said reaching out to take her hand, Daisy almost wanted to pull back like he had done to her. Not out of spite, but she was still hurting the action when he had done it. But she didn’t, she took his hand and drew comfort and warmth from the strong grip. “I never, I never thought I’d have children - I made the decision to give it all up to focus on working for SHIELD, I never saw myself having a life outside out it where I could be happy in that aspect of my life as well.”

“But these last six years....”

“Have been some of the best.” Phil continued for her, a small smile on his lips. “Daisy, you’re like no one I’ve known before, like ever? From the first moment I laid eyes on you in your truck I knew you were special.” There was a fond smile on his lips, the one he got when he was thinking about when they first and how their paths crossed. It was kinda dorky and Daisy always teased him when he got it, but this time she couldn’t find the heart to do so. “You’ve given me more in the last six years than I’ve had in a long time and that’s the truth.” It felt like Coulson was trying to explain himself to Daisy, make her see something she wasn’t quite grasping. 

“So what does that mean?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, Daisy wasn’t stupid, she was anything but however she was lost to where was Phil was trying to lead their conversation. Was he saying that he was happy about this, her and him becoming parents? Or was this leading to where he told her it wasn’t going to work anymore and while their time had been great, he didn’t want to be a father so it was best if she left and found something else. That something else being what, Daisy wasn’t sure off - she wasn’t fond of the idea of falling back into her old hacktivist days even if he did miss them now and then.

“I’m trying to say, that while this is going be hard, probably our biggest mission yet -” He said that with a grin which made the corners of his eyes crinkle and Daisy’s heart do a three sixty in her chest. “I’m happy and this news, it’s good news and I want to start a family with you or at least add to the one we have.” He said with one of his lopsided Coulson grins only she really ever got the chance to see. 

“Yeah?” Even though he had just practically needed to spell it out for her, Daisy still felt like she needed to confirm, make sure it was real. Especially since she had all but convinced herself she would be packing her bags that evening. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest and she would was able to breath again, she sucked in a long breath and for the second time that day a tear slid down her cheek. She hated crying, but she couldn’t stop it, the emotions flowing through her were overwhelming.

“Yeah - I’m not going anywhere and neither are you, we’ll make this work.” He said softly, linking his fingers with hers and drawing her close, his prosthetic hand reaching up to wipe away the wet trails that were left on her skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, I hope you liked it??? 
> 
> I have dedicated this work to Persiflage (Completely forgot to in the beginning!), I really love their work and it was reading their work which inspired my muse once again, so I am in debt!   
> Certainly not as good as theirs, but it's nice to be writing again!
> 
> Thanks for the love and support <3
> 
> Comment, like etc - Feedback is awesome!


	4. Fitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz knows, of course Fitz knows

“I know” Daisy’s head had whipped around at those two words, her dark hair flying and her eyes narrowing in on the only other in the room with her, Leo Fitz. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything, but I just wanted to let you know, that I know.” He nodded not evening looking up from the project he was working on. Another latest model for Phil’s prosthetic, Fitz had made it his mission to create a hand that was so lifelike and real that it was everything but not the real thing. This one was looking pretty good already Daisy had to admit he was getting good, there were times she even forgot that one of Phil’s hands was robotic, his one now felt like human flesh it threw her sometimes.

“Jemma told you?” Daisy whispered looking around the room, which even though was empty she didn’t know who could walk in or walk past and hear them. “She said she wouldn’t say anything.” There was a trace of hurt to Daisy’s voice, she had trusted her friend not say anything and she had gone and told Fitz, even though the man was her best friend and long term partner.

“Oh, no, no, no.” Fitz answered quickly turning in his chair and lifting the magnifying glasses from his face and setting them down on the table in haste. “I figured it out, the signs are pretty obvious when you pay attention, and well I always pay attention.” He nodded, quickly continuing. “You’ve been off from any physical training and missions ever since you came in to see Jemma three and a half months ago, you’ve also been regularly sick in the mornings and whenever you’ve eaten larger meals which in your condition can be a real problem if you don’t get the right nutrients.” He said matter of factly. “That and well you’ve got a bump.” He smiled pointing with his right index finger to the slight bump which was in fact there, however today under the loose fitting jumper Daisy had put on this morning.

Daisy’s mouth had dropped as Fitz had started speaking, off course he had picked up on the signs of her being pregnant, honestly she’s surprised if he hadn’t earlier, this was Fitz she was talking about.

“Oh” She said, feeling stupid for a moment and guilty that she had doubted Jemma in the first place. “I’m glad you know though, we’ve been trying to think how to tell people without just announcing it the group.” Daisy answered settling herself down onto the seat beside scientist. “What we want to make it more personal? This is going to be a big thing, just not just for Coulson and I but everyone on base as well, it’s a baby.” She frowned quietly. Her and Fitz had an easy sort of relationship, Daisy had found that over the years she could just sit and talk to the man without needing to hear anything back from him, she also trusted him inexplicitly, no matter how much he could get under her skin sometimes.

“You’re going to want to start telling people soon, I think you’re going to get pretty big, really quickly.” He said going back to work, but he was just playing around this things on the desk, not actually working on the main device which told Daisy he was still listening, he was just giving her space. She liked that, even though Fitz could be completely oblivious to other people's feelings sometimes, he also knew when to let people just speak as if they were speaking to no one.

“I know - It’s not like it’s a simple thing though, I thought when I told Phil I was pregnant that would be it. We never spoke of having a family and he had never said that he wanted children, like ever.” She said letting out a long sigh, her hands coming down to rest across her stomach absently. “I’m not sure how I’m going to be a Mom, I know I want this baby, but I don’t know if I’m going to be any good?”

“I think you’ll be a great Mom.” Fitz answered casting a quick glance towards Daisy before looking back down to the desk. “It’s easy to see that the people here love and respect you and the way you take the new Inhumans under your wing shows you care and whether you want to see it or not they’re a little like your kids - You’d do anything for them.” His words struck Daisy with a force, again such simple things from the other man’s mouth, that if they would have come from anyone else Daisy might have laughed them off.

“Thank you Fitz.” Daisy smiled gently pushing to her feet and pressing a kiss to his cheek her hand ruffling his hair, and the huff of humoured protest bringing a smile to Daisy’s lips. “I’m glad you know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm now getting to do what I originally planned, which was these little short chapters looking at the different things during Daisy's pregnancy until we get to the end!
> 
> Also - I'm enjoying Skoulson FanFiction that much I've started a Rec Blog on tumblr where I'll be listing all my favourites you can find it here @ [Skoulson Fanfiction](https://skoulsonfanfiction.tumblr.com) feel free to check it out and send in some recommendations!
> 
> Commet, like etc - Feedback is awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first Skoulson fic, or the beginning of one anyway. I hoping to put together a collection of linked short works based around this theme; so it would be awesome to know if you liked it and want to see more!
> 
> Please comment, like etc - Feedback would be awesome!


End file.
